goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe Get Grounded on Christmas Day
Summary Moe and Joe Gets Grounded on Christmas Day is about Moe and Joe Wanting anything By Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment, and Cartoon Network, Their New TVs, and video Games. But all They got That Christmas is Coal and Some Pretty Cure and Woody Woodpecker Toys that are Not Made By Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment, and Cartoon Network and end up getting sent to the Pride Lands and imprisoned by Kion and his friends for the crimes they committed! Will Moe and Joe ever escape from the Pride Land's like this? Plot Moe and Joe: We Wanted The Stuff Made By Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment, and Cartoon Network, Our New TVs, and Our Video Games, Sarah West: No, Absolutely Not, You Are Not Getting Anything Made By Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment, and Cartoon Network, You are Also Not Getting your New TVs and Video Games This Christmas, Because you Got Grounded for Getting Suspended from School! Moe and Joe: But Sarah, Sarah West: But Nothing You 2, Get Some Rest or Everything Will Be Cancelled Next Year! (as Christmas Arrives, Moe and Joe both Got Coal in Their Stocking) Moe and Joe: Oh No, Sarah Has Called Santa To Give Us Coal! Sarah West: That's The Punishment You 2 Get For Uploading Fake Warner Bros. VHS Openings During School from September to This Time! Moe and Joe: What Did We Get Instead along with Coal! Sarah West: Santa Has Got You Pretty Cure Toys, and He also Gave you Woody Woodpecker Toys, Including the 1940 Woody Woodpecker Teeny Weeny Maquette That are Not Made By Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment, and Cartoon Network! Moe and Joe: No, Pretty Cure is Only for Little girls from Japan, and Woody Woodpecker is Only for People Who Grows Up on Universal's Cartoons! Sarah West: Too bad, Because There Will be No TV, No Video Games, No Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment, and Cartoon Network, No Timeout With your Friends, and Further More! Just Go To Bed Now With Those Things, or Everything Will Be Cancelled Next Year while YankieDude5000 and I will call the visitors on both of you! And also, there will be no Burger King for you either!" Next Day! Sarah West: Moe and Joe Forelli, both of you! Wake up!" Moe: "Huh?!" Joe: "What is it?" Sarah West: "Moe and Joe Forelli, breakfast is ready!" YankieDude5000: "Get down stairs right now!" hour after breakfast YankieDude5000:" Moe and Joe Forelli, you both are very, very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad boys! The visitors are now here to punish you both!" Sarah West: "Here they come right now!" Jin Kazama: "I'm Jin Kazama! You both need to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings!" Naruto Uzumaki: "And I am Naruto Uzumaki from the Naruto series! You both are very bad boys for making too many stupid fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings for no reason!" Hongmao: "1st punishment, you both are banned from YouTube, Warnsr Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System for the rest of the life!" Lantu: "2nd punishment, you both will be forced to watch FUNimation and Viz Media shows and movies in Japanese only for the rest of the life!" Shanmao: "3rd punishment, you both will be doing massive and endless amount of chores and community service for the rest of the life!" Jimi: "4th punishment, you both will be wearing nappies for the rest of the natural born lives. You both will play with Shimajirō toys, eat baby food, and watch Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow, Anpanman, Maple Town, and Adventures Of The Little Koala on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel! Why? Because you both look like big god dang babies! No Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network for you both for the rest of the life!" PaRappa: "5th punishment, for all of the crimes you both have committed, you both will be permanently be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for your punishments! For the rest of your lives, you both will be sent to Japanese preschool and you both will do school lessons all over again!" Bowser: "6th punishment, you both will be playing all Nintendo games in Japanese only like Super Mario 64, Pokemon Stadium, Pokemon Stadium 2, Pokemon Snap, Kirby's Adventure, Pikmin, Pikmin 2, Pikmin 3, New Super Mario Bros. Wii U, Mario Kart 7, Mario Party DS, Mario Kart DS, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 64, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Star Fox 64, Wave Race 64, Wave Race: Blue Storm, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Wii U, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, Wii Music, Wii Play, Wii Party, Yoshi's Island DS, Super Mario World, Mario Kart 64, Pokemon X, Pokemon Y, Pokemon FireRed, Pokemon LeafGreen, Pokemon Ruby, Pokemon Sapphire, Pokemon Emerald, Pokemon Diamond, Pokemon Pearl, Pokemon Platinum, Pokemon Black, Pokemon White, Mario Kart Wii, Pokemon Black 2, Pokemon White 2, Mario Party 2, Mario Party 3, The Legend of Zelda, Mario Party 7, Mario Party: Island Tour, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario Kart 8, Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon and Super Mario Galaxy as well, and if you both destroy them, I will attack you both with my belt!" Jin Kazama: "7th punishment, the only things you both will eat are fruits, vegetables, Chinese food, South Korean food and Japanese food. Also, you both get no fast food places of any kind except for Walt Disney World and Disneyland!" Naruto Uzumaki: "And last punishment, you both can only play Dragon Ball Z video games, Naruto video games, One Piece video games, Inuyasha: Secret Of The Divine Jewel in Japanese only and Attack On Titan for PS4 and Xbox One in Japanese only when it comes out and if you both destroy these video games not made by your favorite companies, I will attack you both with my sword!" Sarah West: "Moe and Joe, it's time for the two of you to go to the airport! The taxi cab is here to pick you both up!" YankieDude5000: "Everything in your rooms except your beds and blankets will be donated to the charity! Hongmao, Lantu, Shanmao, Jimi, PaRappa The Rapper, Bowser, Jin Kazama and Naruto Uzumaki, all of you, you are now free to go!" Sarah West: "Moe and Joe, the taxi will be taking you both to the airport for the flight to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! If you both escape from the Pride Lands, you both will be executed! Goodbye forever!" YankieDude5000: "Hey, who are you? Are you the taxi cab driver and are you all set up?" (The End) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series